Purple Guy
On Screen Enterance It's Me Purple Guy will drive his car to the battlefield with the text "IT'S ME" then he gets out and enters his battle stance Special Moves Neutral B: Tazer Purple Guy will get out his Tazer and stun opponents with it. It can also give them damage. There is a chance the opponent will fall on the floor twitching Side B: S-A-V-E T-H-E-M Purple Guy will spell out "Save Them" as a projectile, Unlike Nicolas Cage's Final Smash Neutral B the letters are a bit short ranged and slow but very strong Up B: Shadow Bonnie Purple Guy will summon Shadow Bonnie and he will wander around glitching, which damages opponents. If done in the air, Shadow Bonnie will help levitate Purple Guy Down B: Springtrap Suit Purple Guy will put on a Springtrap suit and has different moves Neutral B: Hallucinations Springtrap will summon a Phantom Animatronic and give opponents knockback, The Animatronic is different when you are in a different angle Left = Phantom Freddy Right = Phantom Chica In Air = Phantom Balloon Boy Side B: Sound Toggle Springtrap will toggle a sound in a location to stun opponents thinking they heard something, It's like Carlos Trejo's neutral B but the sound appears in a random spot Up B: Jump-Scare Springtrap will jump in a lightning-fast speed and scream. When he grabs an opponent he will scream in his/her face and throw them down Down B: Back to the Purple Springtrap goes back to Purple Guy Final Smash: I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!! Purple Guy charges up a near opponent and smashes him/her with an axe while the part in "Die in a Fire" Plays. Opponent is instantly K.O.ed. You have to be next to the opponent K.O. sounds KO1: *Beep* KO2: *FNAF3 Scream* StarKO: *Phantom Puppet sound* ScreenKO: *Beep* Taunts Up: *Laughs* Side: *Looks at screen* Down: *Dances* In Springtrap Suit Up: *Looks at screen* Side: *Opens his mask and closes it* Down: *Summons Balloon Boy and smacks him* Victory Options Victory1: *Laughing at the Opponent* Victory2: *Is seen Inside Springtrap Suit* Victory3: *Jumpscares with Springtrap suit* Lose: *Killed by the springlocks* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Stabbing Dash Attack- Knife Swing Tilt Attacks Side- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Smashes Side- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- ??? Pummel- ??? Forward- ??? Back- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Freddy's Head Victory Theme FNaF - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Kirby is purple and pixelated Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes *Default/Springtrap Suit *Pink Guy/Bonnet Suit *Blue Guy/Toy Bonnie Suit *Red Guy/Red Rabbit Suit *Green Guy/Green Rabbit Suit *Yellow Guy/FNaF 1 Bonnie Suit *Black Guy/Shadow Bonnie Suit *William Afton/Spring Bonnie Suit Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:Celebrities Category:America Category:Villains